To Much Training
by Tepus
Summary: This is just a Dragon Ball Z story, Gohan and Krillin Join a Fight Club, and its free!, but its got some darkness to, wait and see..I have not done it all yet but I will keep on adding more Chapters if people like it so far! ^_^
1. Study!

A small boy no older then 10 was writing on a scroll with a blue ink feather pen, dipping it every so often in the pot to his left. He stopped and put the pen down sighing slightly and looking sadly at scroll then up at the open window, the sun was in view inviting him too come out side, but he knew best, his mum did not want him out side till he had done all of his studying, and he had a lot to do.  
  
He pulled back his chair and jumped off it, he was small for his age and was wearing a yellow tunic with a blue pattern resembling a Dragon on the front, he had wide eyes that glowed blue in the light, his hair was black and was cut short with only a few spikes pointing out.   
  
His name was Gohan, he had a frown on his face as he walked too his bed and fell down onto it with a thud. Gohan lay there still looking around his room, it was a nice room, blue walls gave the room a nice feel to it, he did not have much personal items, a small Chest and a bookshelf sat at the end of his room by the window and a desk was on one side facing the door with some rolled up scrolls and a bottle of ink on it. He looked at the door for a while trying too think what was wrong with it, it looked very odd, the door was ajar and the crack between the door and the wall was visible. Gohan turned his head and closed his eyes slightly to focus on the crack; it seemed to be blinking at him.  
  
"No that's silly, doors don't blink" he said to himself was a puzzled look on his face, but before he could do anything he had seen what was blinking, a narrow eye was looking right at him. Gohan jumped with a fright as the door slammed back and hit the wall with a hard bang, standing in the doorway was a thin but muscular women, she was glaring it him with a look of pure hatred in her eyes. "And what do you think you are doing young man!" she yelled at Gohan who was now trying to hide himself with a pillow, "muu.. mu.. Mum" stammered Gohan   
  
"Don't mum me! Why are you not studying? I told you to study until five, its not even three yet!" shouted Gohan's Mum   
  
"I… was just resting!" said Gohan with a hopeful look in his eyes   
  
"Oh no resting until yo…" But she was stopped in mid rant by a tap at the window, she slowly turned her head too the window too see a short bald man with 6 yellow dots on his forehead grinning in at Gohan, who was now looking at the face and shaking his head and waving his hands around trying to get it to go away.  
  
Gohan's Mum yelled "not you!!" and dived at the window with her fist out. The man, seeing this woman dive right at him ducked as the fist came smashing through the glass "Krillin! What do you want!" said Gohan's mum glaring at the man who had now fallen backwards on the grass outside Gohan's room.  
  
"Umm sorry Chi-Chi I just wanted too talk to Gohan" said Krillin with a smile that he hoped looked apologetic "Gohan is busy! I don't want you coming over here and trying to stop him from studying!" blasted out Chi-Chi, she turned too look at Gohan, but he was gone, the door was now shut and it looked like Gohan had done a runner.   
  
  
"That little…" started Chi-Chi turning back too Krillin to give him another glare before opening the door walking out of the room in to the hall. Krillin looked into the empty room then slid his back down the wall under the window and sat down on the grass thinking how much of a miracle it would be if Chi-Chi was nice to Gohan for once.  



	2. Run! Its Chi-Chi!!!

Gohan was small for his age but was very fast, and in places like this it helped a lot, because at this moment in time he was running for his life down the hall closely followed my the enraged Chi-Chi. Outside was a different story, Krillin was enjoying the sun beating down on his head warming it up, he was not worried about Gohan since he had got away from Chi-Chi before and he saw no reason why he wouldn't this time. Meanwhile, back in the battlegrounds Gohan was hiding out in the bathroom, he had lost Chi-Chi.  
  
The bathroom was simple yet very useful, not only to relieve ones self but it also had a small window on the roof letting in the sun. Gohan jumped up and floated under the window with ease, any normal person would have been in shock if they started to float, but not Gohan, for he was a Sayain, and quite a good one at that. Stopping every so often as he heard Chi-Chi walk by he undid the bolts holding the window shut and lifting the window side wards he flew up and out of the hole now residing in the bathroom roof.   
  
He landed by the small garage housing Chi-Chi's plane and sneaked along around the outside of his house to his room were he met Krillin toying with a small distrusto disc something out of his finger and was now spinning around like crazy.  
  
"Cute" said Gohan looking at the inch long disc  
  
"Waaaaa" cried out Krillin as he jumped back in surprise, he had not seen Gohan. As Krillin jumped back he had moved his finger releasing the disc and it flew off at break neck speed and severed the end of a very shocked looking tree branch.  
  
"Hey Krillin" Said Gohan after he had watched the disc fly off, "how are ya? Come to save me from my mum again?"  
  
Krillin got up off the grass and put on one of his grins, he was wearing a fighting robe that was yellow and baggy, Gohan had seen this robe many times before, it was Krillin's fav, but something about it was different, it did not have the normal Badge with a black Dragon on it, instead it had a picture of 2 crossed swords and a old guy with a very long beard on it.   
  
"Krillin, what's that?" said Gohan pointing at the Badge.   
  
"Ohh yea, that's what I wanted to see you about, I have joined a club!" Said Krillin with an even bigger grin on his face "its cool, it's a fighting club, its happening right in town centre and I just knew you would want to join"  
  
"To right I want too!" Laughed Gohan doing a small but very impressive back flip "how much is it to sign up?"  
  
"That's the good part, it costs nothing! The master of the club said he wanted anyone who could fight to join" Krillin said as he joined in with the stupid back flipping  
  
"Lets go!" Gohan said as he started to power up, bright yellow sparks were climbing all over his body and his hair was going a faint gold colour.  
  
"Race ya!" Laughed Krillin also powering up, green flashes of light jumped around his body like fireworks as he started to float slowly up, but Gohan had was already 20ft in the air looking down at him "damn your slow hehe" and with that Gohan shot off in a haze of white light "oh no you don't!" Krillin flew up and after him as he heard a faint yell from the ground, Chi-Chi had just seen them, oh well thought Krillin, to bad she cannot fly. Gohan looked behind him and laughed as he sped up heading for Sal City.   



	3. Goku, Stop Being So Irresponsible!

Gohan and Krillin were flying low of a river watching the fish swim down stream, they were going slow because they both wanted to save there power for the club and they enjoyed the cool wind and the sun reflecting of the water into there faces, the valley were they had taken to flying over was quiet, only one or two houses dotted like fallen snow along the hills, but quiet was not quite what Goku was getting right now…  
  
"He has not done studying yet! You don't want him to fail school do you!?" Chi-Chi was taking out her rage on Goku, who had been asleep in the plane and did not see Gohan. "Of course not Chi-Chi, but he's only 10, why don't you let him have his fun" said Goku with a trace of fear in his voice, he may have been the strongest Sayain in the world but he did not like Chi-Chi in a bad mood, evil masterminds are one thing, but Chi-Chi is another!   
  
"I know where he's gone!" yelled Chi-Chi at the top of her voice "he's gone with Krillin to that dumb fighting club, I saw it in the paper this morning, I bet you anything Krillin's dragged him off there, I mean, Krillin's a nice guy but he tends to get Gohan in trouble and I don't like it! Goku? Are you listening to me? Go..ku?"  
  
But Goku was not there, what was there was a faint gold light dimming, the sure sign that Goku had just teleported, growling Chi-Chi kicked out with her foot and made a hole in the plane, "Damn it! Where is Bulma when you need her!" And with that, she stomped out of the room and into the house to get the phone.  
  
Gohan was speeding up now, racing the fish as they swam along the crystal clear waters, he did not see Goku floating about 5ft in front, infact, he did not see him until he slammed right into his chest and fall into the water below, Krillin slowed down and pulled Gohan out of the water and up to Goku who was now sitting on the bank giving them both a narrowed eye look.  
  
"Hey Goku, It was not Gohan's fault, It was mine, I forced him to come along to this club I am so sorry" Blasted out Krillin getting onto his knees and doing some very fake crying, and Goku knew it.  
  
"Don't be a idiot, hell Krillin you should of told me about the club, I could of got Gohan out without his mum knowing" Said Goku pulling him up off the floor and seeing he now had a grin on his face.  
  
"You don't mind Dad?" Said Gohan  
"Of course not, always up for a Challenge!" said Goku smiling.  
"Thanks dad!!" grinned Gohan  
  
And with that, they all got up and carried on flying down the valley to what they hoped was a Challenge awaiting them.  



	4. Say hello to Sertai!

Say hello to Sertai!  
  
About six miles away from the valley where Goku, Gohan, and krillin where on there way to the fighting club, was a man sitting in a small circular room lit up with candles that were hanging from the stone roof, not a sound came from the man, not even the sound of breathing, anyone who came in now may think that this man was in shock, but he was quite alright, for the past month he had been slowly changing his Ki, normally it would only take a few minutes, but this man did not want anyone know he was there, he knew that just a couple of miles away where the sayains, they did not know him, but they soon would, this mans name was Sertai, he wore a black and red robe and held a long Japanese warriors sword by the hilt, this sword with was bright purple with a matting of blue silk on the hilt and odd looking symbols all along the blade.  
  
The fighting club was the perfect time to get to them without being sensed, with all the warriors who would be gathering there his own Ki would just blend in.  
  
A sound of someone stepping down a stone hallway came to Sertai's ears and he look side wards to see a short man with a yellow robe, this man looked like this was his last day and was shuddering trying to look away from Sertai dark Green eyes.  
  
"Ser.. Sertai I am back" said the short man with a look of pure terror in his eyes.  
  
"Did you get it?" replied Sertai holding up the and sword and pointing it at the man  
  
"No.. but I di.." The man did not finish what he was saying, before he should do anything about it a very thin cut suddenly made its way up the mans chest and stopped before his neck, a wide eyed look ran across his face and shacking for only a moment his bust into flames and fell forward and by the time he hit the floor he was nothing up ashing, meanwhile Sertai was slowly putting the cover made onto his sword.  
  
"I hate bad news" 


End file.
